


A bit of doubt

by SleepyDF



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: s01e37 Alone Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyDF/pseuds/SleepyDF
Summary: Pearl and Garnet talk about Pearl's comments about Stevonnie.





	A bit of doubt

Stevonnie spun around and raced out the door leaving the three gems standing alone in the house. 

“Garnet!” Pearl cried “Why did you do that? Steven fused with a human, surely there is something wrong about that?” 

The moment Pearl made the statement she could tell that she’d made a mistake. Garnet stiffened and her face tightened. 

“I thought you’d be above that kind of reaction.” Garnet replied. Her voice sharp and clipped. 

Pearl fluttered her hands and shook her head. “That’s not it. I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Then what did you mean it like?” Garnet growled. 

“I’m just worried about them. Humans can’t fuse, but they did! Connie isn’t a manifestation of light, though neither is Steven and we expected him to be able to fuse. I just didn’t think and I didn’t mean it to sound like that.” Pearl said, sincerity in every line of her face. 

Garnet’s shoulders sagged and she put her hand to her face. “I understand.” she sighed “It’s just the way you said it. It brings back memories.”

Pearl came over and hugged Garnet close. “They didn’t know what they were talking about and I didn’t think about what I was talking about. Steven just surprised me.”

Garnet smiled returning the hug. “The good thing is that, unlike those gems, you catch on quick.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments are welcome and I'm a Bio major not an English major, so....


End file.
